


Uma Carta para o meu filho

by AltenVantas



Series: Pequenas histórias sobre Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dean's Father, Friendship, Gen, Letter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sempre teve dúvidas sobre o seu passado e como tinha sangue bruxo nas veias, até a amanhã em que recebera uma carta que respondia o seu passado e definia o seu futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma Carta para o meu filho

Dean estava há três anos em Horgwarts, seus país já tinha superado o choque dele ser um bruxo e seus irmãos também tinham se acostumado, principalmente parando de pedir para que ele fizesse magia para eles. Seus pais estavam lhe apoiando e tentando entender mais e mais sobre aquele mundo fascinante, o bruxo fazia o que podia para explicá-los o máximo de coisas possíveis e levá-los ao máximo de lugares. Sua amizade com Seamus estava se aprofundando ao ponto dele contar o seu maior segredo, até hoje o negro ria de como menino ficara espantado por ele lidar bem com o assunto, mas na sua forma de ver as coisas se fotos podiam se mexer porque bruxos não podiam controlar elementos?

Assim sua vida seguia em uma rotina, que era desafiante e ao mesmo tempo segura, mesmo com um assassino a solta naquele ano e Dementadores espalhados pelo colégio. Por isso foi com surpresa que ele recebeu a carta, com o timbre de Gringots – fora Seamus quem lhe disse isso – destinada a si. Levantou uma sobrancelha e abriu o envelope, a carta era curta e tinha poucos detalhes, mesmo assim revelava muito sobre o seu passado e o da sua mãe. Nem por isso os seus olhos deixaram de ficar marejados, forçando-o a sair da mesa sem terminar o seu café.

Como sua mãe suspeitara o seu pai era um bruxo, contudo pelo o que estava escrito na carta era um puro sangue e como também não tinha nenhuma família ou esposa, tinha encontrado com a sua mãe em um bar no centro de Londres e se afeiçoara imediatamente a ela decidindo naquele momento que seria a mãe de seus filhos.  Tinha a ideia de voltar e assumir a família, mas no momento em que estava escrevendo a carta, estava receoso de que os Comensais da Morte o matassem por se recusar em se unir a eles. Na carta também dizia que o menino herdaria tudo quando fosse maior de idade e pedia desculpas pelo destino traiçoeiro.

Depois do choro inicial, de saber que seu pai não lhe odiava que tinha fugido por um bom motivo e que principalmente estava do lado certo na guerra. Uma raiva começou a borbulhar sobre a sua pele, tão forte quanto o fogo que Seamus conseguia conjurar, tão poderosa que por um minuto uma das cadeiras perto de si quebrou em um feitiço acidental se destroçou caindo desmantelada no chão. Desse dia em dia em diante, ele prometera para si mesmo que nunca iria se juntar as Trevas, que nunca iria deixar alguém que as seguisse ficasse impune.

Por isso quando a professora Mcgonagall, no seu quinto ano, lhe ofereceu os folhetos com os possíveis trabalhos que poderia ter como bruxo, ele não hesitou em escolher ser um Auror.


End file.
